


Gladnis Week 2918 – Day 5: „But the wing man isn't supposed to fall for the pilot“

by AnubisBride



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Gladnis Week, Gladnis Week 2018, M/M, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnubisBride/pseuds/AnubisBride
Summary: Gladio wanted to find a girl for Ignis. But ...>> The whole thing had just two problems. First: Ignis wasn't interested in getting to know more girls or to find a girlfriend. The truth was he still wasn't interested in any female person. He was clear about his sexuality and he still knew he was gay – but he was not interested in a coming out, either.And second: he had been falling in love for a long time and he was falling for Gladiolus. <<





	Gladnis Week 2918 – Day 5: „But the wing man isn't supposed to fall for the pilot“

**Author's Note:**

> My secound english text ^^'   
> Thank you again to Pandaru Kira - my Eumel-dono - for beta read *^*

**Gladnis Week 2918 – Day 5:**

„ ** _But the wing man isn't supposed to fall for the pilot“_**

 

Why the hell did he do that? Losing a bet is one thing. But losing THIS bet was a kind of disaster!

Gladiolus and Ignis bet. For the case that Ignis won, Gladiolus would drive Noctis the whole day through Insomnia to all his appointments and Ignis had a the whole day in the Citadel for his work. For the case that Gladiolus won, they would go out to a bar and Gladiolus would give the wing man for Ignis to get a beautiful girl. Of course, Gladiolus won. So Ignis had the duty to go out with him and find a nice girl he liked.

The whole thing had just two problems. First: Ignis wasn't interested in getting to know more girls or to find a girlfriend. The truth was he still wasn't interested in any female person. He was clear about his sexuality and he still knew he was gay – but he was not interested in a coming out, either.

And second: he had been falling in love for a long time and he was falling for Gladiolus.

 

With a sigh Ignis left his home. He took his tie in the right place, left the front door behind him and went to the place were he and Gladiolus wanted to meet. He looked very well – but if he was serious, he made it all to impress Gladiolus and not one of this girls.

“Hey”, Gladiolus Amicitia – future shield of the future king of Lucis – waved his hand, “Wow you're looking good … damn good!”

Everything for THIS moment. Now he could go back to his work and be happy for the rest of his days. But Gladiolus wouldn't let him do this.

“Thank you”, Ignis smiled, “Lets get over with it.”

“Wow”, Gladiolus rolled his eyes, “You could do as you would like it.”

No, I could not! Not if we're looking for someone other than you!

 

The music was loud – too loud for Ignis. But the songs were okay. And he would never have a chance to escape as long as Gladiolus was here.

Not long in the club and both sat on a desk with men and women of the same age. Gladiolus talked with a lot of of them, told them about Ignis – only good things – but Ignis didn't like it. He wanted to be adviser and shadow of the future king; not the center of everything. Maybe the center of Gladiolus' dreams – and if it would be one time – but not like this! The time went by, people came and left; they had nice conversations but nothing important. Until the moment Gladiolus pulled Ignis to the toilet.

“Okay, listen!”, the shield started, “We're here for you. I want you to meet new friends and more girls and maybe find a girl that could be your girlfriend.”

“Like your girlfriends? Girlfriends for a week?”, Ignis answered, crossing his arms in front of the chest, “I'm sorry, Gladio. I'm not a guy for this.”

Gladiolus breathed in and out deeply.

“Okay, I ignore the reproach against me”, he said calmly, “But why don't you want to have new friends?”

“I have no time for new friends”, Ignis answered, “You are my friend, Noct and Prompto. And I don't think that I have the time for more friends.”

“And what about finding some love? Someone who waits for you when you come home from work? Someone who gives birth to your children?”

“I have no tome for a relationship or children. I am the adviser of the future king”, Ignis answered. “And I am the shield of the future king and my duty is to protect the king 24/7 and find a woman, marry her and become father of the next shield for the next generation”, Gladiolus answered but his voice wasn't calm.

“That's right. That's YOUR duty, not mine. The adviser of Noctis child will be chosen by Noct self – not by birth,” Ignis said calmly, “So I have no duty like this and I can focus myself on my work and I am good at this.”

Gladiolus sighed.

“Stubborn ass!”, Gladiolus mumbled.

“Excuse me?!”, Ignis gave him the chance to change his words.

“You understood very well!”, Gladiolus said, “You can't tell me that you don't like something that you haven't tasted!”

“Fine”, Ignis sighed, “I think I have to explain something.”

“Please.”

“You can show me every girl you want, I'm not interested,” the adviser said and his heart started heavy beats, “I'm … I'm not in- … interested in … in girls.” – Gladiolus fell off everything from his face – “I'm gay. So, it's out. Can we go home now?” 

Gladiolus opened his mouth but spoke no word. He opened it again but he couldn't say a word.

“You … you're … gay?!”, the first words from Gladiolus came after few minutes.

“Yes”, Ignis answered.

He felt strange but good to tell it the man he loved.

“Okay, so … so we have to look for … men?” he sounded uncertain.

“Uh … that is a better idea. But I told you: I'm not interested in a relationship”, Ignis said.

“But … you can't stay alone,” Gladiolus' disbelieving voice.

“I'm happy alone”, Ignis lied – he would be happy with Gladiolus – but that's impossible.

“Don't lie to me, Iggy!”, Gladiolus saw through Ignis' lie immediately, “I see your face. I see it every time your sad face if you see other couples.”

“That's … that's because I …!” Ignis said and got more and more silent with every word, Gladiolus raised his eyebrows, “I miss my parents.” – the truth.

“I'm sorry, Iggy”, Gladiolus said and pulled his best friend in his arms, “I'm really, really sorry.” – Ignis' parents died in a car accident, years ago – “I know that feeling, I miss my mom.”

The mood was over this evening.

“Can we go home, please?” Ignis asked.

“Of course we … yes”, Gladiolus sighed, “But we will repeat this evening.”

“Gladio!”

“After I prepared for the right … guys? Can we call it like this?”, the taller one looked to his buddy.

“I have no words for it because I don't need it.”

“That's a bad mood!”, Gladiolus said but ended.

They took their things and left the bar.

 

 

 

After one week Gladiolus was “prepared for the next round”.

Ignis wasn't excited. But Gladiolus was unstoppable. They went to a gay bar – Gladiolus thought it would be a great idea, Ignis would have rather stayed at work. But he had no chance against Gladiolus.

 

Gladiolus was a very outgoing person – too outgoing for Ignis this time.

A short time later and Gladiolus and Ignis found a desk for single-men for chatting, flirting and dirty-talk. But Ignis – still virgin – was not a person for dirty-talk or flirting. He had never ever done those kind of things before.

Gladiolus for his part flirted with the guys – for Ignis. That was not exactly what Ignis thought what a wing man did but Gladiolus told them of the good things in a way that every man had to see him as the cherry on the dessert.

 

“So, Gladio. Just one question to you”, a man called Luke said after a few bottles of beer and other alcohol, “You call Ignis the best men, why don't you take him?”

“Oh … I have someone”, Gladiolus smiled. And this was the turning point. Ignis had known Gladiolus was single and this was the easiest way to tell these guys “take Ignis, not me”.

But it was a punch in the face, too.

One of the men used the chance, took Ignis' hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Ignis was a good dancer – Gladiolus and Ignis himself knew this – and the man was a good dancer, too. The adviser had fun, really. The other men followed, danced with Ignis and one of them took Gladiolus with them. After two songs Ignis needed a break – but no chance for a break.

Searching for help Ignis looked to Gladiolus and the shield understood: he reached for Ignis' hand, the adviser took the hand and Gladiolus pulled him to his chest. Dancing a waltz they left the dance floor, still to the beat of the music.

“Thank you”, Ignis lips spoke soundless but Gladiolus knew what the adviser said.

“Let me buy some drinks”, Gladiolus left Ignis at their desk but Ignis had to protest. A drink would be good.

As Gladiolus came back with a bottle coke for him and a cold can of Ebony for Ignis, Ignis had a company of several men around him.

“Astrals send you, Gladio”, Ignis smiled at him, took the can of Ebony, opened it and drank. Life. The coffein brought life back to his veins.

“No problem”, Gladiolus grinned. But if he were serious, there was a problem.

 

Yes, he took Ignis to the bar to find someone. But now where he found lots of men, Gladiolus had a bad feeling. What if one of them hurt Ignis? Not his body – Ignis was a damn good fighter. But what if one of them broke Ignis' heart? No one had to break the heart of his best friend. His Brother his …

Gladiolus stroke his head. Yes, he liked Ignis. He really, really liked him. Ignis was like Noctis – one of his little brothers with other parents. But why was he more afraid that Ignis' heart could break than Noctis'? And why didn't he like that Ignis was in the middle of so many … good looking men? That was just what he wanted, wasn't it?

 

“Gladio?!”, Ignis voice through all these thoughts and the noise of music, “Are you all right?”

“Of course!”, Gladiolus grinned but his heart skipped a beat for that smile Ignis gave him back, “Everything is all right!”

 

Did he …?! No!

He wasn't gay! He was straight, fell in love with beautiful girls.

He had duties – one of them was marry a girl. Not a boy. A boy can't give birth to a successor!

But why did Ignis looks so beautiful? Why did he want to kiss him?

Why did Gladiolus want to take him in his arms, if he looked a little bit sad?

He was the wing man for Ignis to find a man!

The wing man wasn't supposed to fall for the pilot!

That's the rule!

Was he drunk? Was he too drunk?

 

A hand on Gladiolus shoulders. The shield turned around and looked in the beautiful green eyes of Ignis.

“Are you really okay? You look so sad”, Ignis said.

“Yes, I'm … I'm all right”, Gladiolus answered, were these lips ever so soft? Ignis didn't seem to believe Gladiolus.

“Sorry, guys. I think Gladio needs some fresh air”, Ignis started, took Gladiolus' hand and took him out to the smoking area.

No one else was outside.

“Better?”, Ignis asked a few minutes afterwards.

“Yeah”, Gladiolus started, “Sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”, Ignis sounded surprised.

“For you having to bring me out”, Gladiolus answered but Ignis giggled.

“You took me here. So … you don't need to excuse yourself”, the dark blonde smiled, “But the fresh air is really good.”

“I think I drank too much”, Gladiolus mumbled.

“You think so?”, Ignis raised his eyebrow, “Gladiolus Amicitia thinks he drank too much?” – Ignis started to laugh – “You surprise me every time.”

 

Ignis' laugh sounded beautiful.

I should feel offended for his words and that he laughed about me. But I don't.

I'm the wing man! Ignis should go home with a man from the club. Not me. But I want to!

I'm drunk – I'm too drunk!

I want to kiss him – but that's not a good idea! Maybe I should go home.

I just think that I love him because I'm drunk. I'm pretty sure!

I have to go home – but I can't leave Iggy alone!

 

“Gladio?”, Ignis took him out of his thoughts back to reality, letting the taller one flinch, “Do I have to worry about you?”

Not that Ignis wasn't even once not worried about one of his friends – Gladiolus knew. But it was not very often that the adviser actually said it out loud.

“Don't worry about me”, Gladiolus started, laid his hand on Ignis' shoulder, “It's just … I … I'm not sure. I think I drank too much and now my mind is … strange.”

“Your mind is always strange”, Ignis smiled softly.

“And your mind is a mess!”, Gladiolus answered.

“My mind is not a mess. I've got a lot of things in my mind, that's right. But it's always structured”, Ignis explained himself.

“Sorry”, was everything Gladiolus could say right before he grabbed Ignis tie and pulled him next to himself and into a kiss.

“What the …?!”, Ignis brought some distance between them, looked at Gladiolus with a crimson head.

“I'm sorry, I'm drunk”, Gladiolus mumbled.

“I know …!”

“But I think love you”, the shield finished.

“Y-yes you …! You're drunk”, Ignis said but his self-confidence was missing in the voice, “You're really, really drunk!”

“But what if I love you, if I'm not drunk?”, Gladiolus asked.

“Then you violate your duty”, Ignis answered, still there while Gladiolus approached him.

“What if it's not important?”

“Than you would be very drunk.”

“What if I'm not drunk?”, Gladiolus smiled back, “Would you love me back?”

“I will always love you back”, Ignis smiled softly, took the last step to Gladiolus and started kissing him. Not important where they were, who they were and what happened around them.

 

 

 

Waking up the next morning in Ignis' bed was strange.

“Hey”, Ignis smiled, “The wing man isn't supposed to fall for the pilot.“

“It was totally worth it to fall for the pilot”, Gladiolus smiled back.

 

And pulled him in a beautiful good morning kiss.

 

 

 

 

End

 


End file.
